Cyrk jakich mało
by hatsuyukiro
Summary: Słomiany Cyrk - i co z tego wynikło. Występują: z grubsza wszyscy.
1. Cyrk jakich mało

**Cyrk jakich mało**

część pierwsza

* * *

**Za kulisami**

_słychać gwar, w tle leci watch?v=notKtAgfwDA_

Hej, kto go tu wpuścił?

Uważaj, jak leziesz, marimo!

Cyrk, cyrk, nie chirurg, debilu!

_słychać kops_

Nazywam się Trafalgar Law, będę dzisiaj waszym…

_ryk damskiego głosu_

Franky, wyłącz to! To nie sala operacyjna!

Ace, masz jakieś mięso?

_w tym momencie kurtyna zaczyna radośnie płonąć_

* * *

**Na arenie**

Robin  
_siedzi z nogą założoną na nogę na obrzeżu areny, wyraz ewidentnego zmęczenia na twarzy_

Doflamingo  
_pochyla się nad plikiem kartek z widocznym wysiłkiem_  
Ej, laseczka, smile! Uśmiechnij się! Ekhm… Smile! Szanowni państwo, wit… witaminy… cholercia, jakie bazgroły..

Robin  
_stoicki spokój_  
To moja kwestia

Doflamingo  
To nieuprzejme witać się z publicznością na siedząco.

Robin  
_wyłamuje palce ostrzegawczo_

Doflamingo  
Wyluzuj, jestem, urodzonym showmenem, kot…

Robin  
_łups!_

Doflamingo  
Ał!

_**ryk zza kulis**_

Do-chan! Chodź tutaj natychmiast!

Doflamingo  
_wyraźnie struchlał_  
T-ta, Nami…

**zza kulis**

Mów do niej Nami-san, idioto!  
_kopniak przelatuje obok Doflamingo z zastraszającą prędkością. Doflamingo wstaje, podrywa do góry dłoń Robin i całuje. Robin patrzy na niego z dezaprobatą_

Doflamingo  
Ćwiczę, do występu, fufufu~.

* * *

**Tymczasem za kulisami**

Nami  
_wzrok wściekłej suki_

Doflamingo, zwiąż tego imbecyla, najlepiej obu!

Ace  
_biega taszcząc kawał miecha w ręce_

Luffy  
_biega za nim i się ślini_

Sanji  
_kops_  
Nie wnerwiaj Nami-swa~~n!

Franky  
_przełącza muzykę_

Kuma  
_pogrążony we własnym świecie czyta Biblię_

Nami  
Zwiąż ich!

Doflamingo  
Jak sobie życzysz, Nami~swa…

Sanji  
_kops_

Doflamingo  
Nie trafiłeś, fufu-

_bęc!_

Ała! Misiu, trzymaj.  
_wciska Kumie kartki do Biblii. Kuma nie reaguje_

Ace  
_czuje, jak coś go oplata_

Luffy  
_świecą mu się oczy_  
Szynka!

Chopper  
_wbija w Ace'a strzykawę_

Nami  
_bliska apopleksji_  
Nie jego! Luffy'ego!

Luffy  
_oczy jak dwa złote_  
Że co, ja? Szynka dla mnie?

Doflamingo  
_szaleńczy wzrok_

Chopper  
_wzrok renifera mordercy_

Luffy  
_robi tyci kroczek do tyłu_  
Holy…

Law  
_z przekąsem_  
Zapomnieliście o mnie? To kogo mam pokroić?

Usopp  
_strzela mu w łeb_

Nami  
Gdzie moja lista?!

Kuma  
_czyta z kamienną twarzą_

Nami  
_podbiega do Doflamingo i trzęsie za fraki_  
Ty ją miałeś! Oddawaj!

Doflamingo  
_beztrosko_  
Uśmiechnij się, kobieto! Nie mam twojej listy!

Sanji  
_szybki rzut oka_  
Zaraz… gdzie Marimo?

* * *

**Tymczasem w czeluściach cyrku…**

Zoro  
_drepce korytarzem_  
Którędy do kibla… Usopp mówił, że to gdzieś tu…

_bum. ląduje z twarzą w błocie_

Crocodile  
_siedzi na skrzyni_  
Uważaj, jak leziesz.…

Zoro  
_łyp_  
Gdzie kibel?!

Crocodile  
Przy okazji… Kizaru powiedział, że ma tu LŚNIĆ.

Zoro  
_łyp. łyp chybia w związku ze słabym oświetleniem_

Crocodile  
_mimo to łyp_  
Czyść mi buty.

_chaps!_

_z czeluści cyrku dobiega wrzask_

* * *

**Za kulisami**

Sanji  
Czyżby trafił na wystawę osobliwości Morii?

Usopp  
_w zadumie_  
Przeszkodził Kidowi w rzucaniu nożami?

Franky  
_z nadzieją_  
Znalazł Drake'a? Szukamy gada od tygodnia!

Law  
_znudzony_  
Hawkins wywróżył mu z kart rychłą sekcję?

Luffy  
_cichutko_  
Albo Jinbei zamknął go w tanku z Peroną.

* * *

**Na arenie**

Robin  
_recytuje listę Nami pod nosem, jednocześnie patrząc na to, co zostało z kurtyny. jej zaskoczonym oczom ukazał się dziwny widok. Luffy wpił się zębami w ramię związanego i bezbronnego jak owieczka na rzeź Ace'a, ignorując Choppera wgryzionego w jego nogę i Doflamingo rzucającego się na niego z otwartymi ramionami w niecnych zamiarach. Nami waliła Sanjiego laską po głowie, Usopp umknął tylnym wejściem w poszukiwaniu Zoro, który tajemniczo zniknął. Trafalgar Law wyciągnął długi, cienki nożyk, zaś Kuma spokojnie czytał Biblię, z której wystawały tajemnicze kartki…_

* * *

W następnym odcinku Cyrku – Dlaczego dobrze być czerwonym, a nie zielonym!


	2. Dlaczego dobrze być czerwonym

**Cyrk jakich mało**

część druga  
Dlaczego dobrze być czerwonym, a nie zielonym!

_czyli co ugryzło Zoro, kto uprawia biegi po korytarzach cyrku, co zrobiła Perona i czego zapomniał Kid?_

* * *

**Za kulisami**

Kuma  
_wciąż czyta Biblię, z której wystają kartki_

Luffy  
_jęk_  
Jestem głodny, Sanji…

Sanji  
_kops_  
To sobie zrób!

Doflamingo  
Muszę wyprowadzić kroko… znaczy flaminga, na spacer, fufu~

Nami  
_łaps za piórka_  
Nigdzie nie idziesz! Szukaj skryptu!

Doflamingo  
_okrzyk rozpaczy_  
Zabierzcie ode mnie tę kobietę!

Sanji  
_kops_  
Nie waż się dotykać Nami-swa~n!

Doflamingo  
_umyka za kulisy_

* * *

**Gdzieś w czeluściach cyrku**

Zoro  
_wściekły_  
Zabierz ode mnie tę cholerę!

Crocodile  
_ciągnie_  
Bananawani, puść pana!

Zoro  
_wściekły_

Crocodile  
_zasapany, rozwiera szczęki krokodyla_

Bananawani  
_warkot sprzeciwu_

Różowy flaming  
_przebiega obok_

Człowiek-leopard, człowiek-żyrafa, człowiek wilk  
_gonią flaminga z dzikim wrzaskiem_

Zoro  
_zaskoczony wgap_

Crocodile  
_ponury wgap_

Usopp  
_zza rogu, szok_

Bananawani  
_chaps_

_z czeluści cyrku dobiega kolejny wrzask_

* * *

**Na arenie**

Robin  
_siedzi i powtarza skrypt_

Perona  
_pach!_

Robin  
_zerk_

Perona  
_niewinnie_  
Widziałaś gdzieś Zoro?

Robin  
_westchnienie_  
Wszyscy go szukają…

Perona  
Kurtyna spłonęła.

Robin  
Widzę.

Perona  
_irytująco_  
Kurtyna spłonęła.

Perona  
Widziałaś Zoro? Wypuściłam zwierzątka z klatek, żeby go szukały, ale…

* * *

**Za kulisami**

Nami  
_bezsilnie_  
Co za cyrk!

Sanji  
_z tacą filiżanek herbaty w ręku_  
Usiądź i zrelaksuj się, Nami-swa~n!

Kid

_wyszedł z zaplecza, z nożem wbitym w klatę, głos zombie_  
Chcę umrzeć…

Nami  
_łyp_  
Ani mi się waż przez występem.

Law  
_podskakuje do Kida z nożykiem_  
Apatia… Alergia… Kim jestem?

Kid  
_pesymistycznie_  
Nikim.

Law  
_triumfująco_  
Agnozja!*

Kid  
_z wysiłkiem_  
Co to ja chciałem powiedzieć…

Law  
_zachwycony_  
Skleroza!

Chopper  
On ma nóż wbity w klatkę piersiową…

Kid  
_patrzy nieprzytomnie na Choppera_  
Zwierzę uciekło z klatki! Zwierzę? Zwierzęta…? Nie, to nie to… Co to ja chciałem…

_z niedalekiej odległości słychać złowieszczy tupot. filiżanki zaczynają drżeć_

* * *

W następnym odcinku – Pióra kontra łuski!

Nota: agnozja to zaburzenie polegające na nierozpoznawaniu twarzy


	3. Pióra kontra łuski

**Cyrk jakich mało**

część trzecia

Pióra kontra łuski

_czyli gramy w karty, kto odwala zawsze niewdzięczną robotę, oraz kto opycha się „królewskim" żarciem_

* * *

**Na arenie**

Bon Clay

_odstawia balecik_

En deux trois!

Buggy

_łypie na niego_

Bon Clay

Widzisz, właśnie tak! Nogi wysoko iiiiiii….

_łup_

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Buggy

_współczująco_

Starość nie radość, co, bracie?

Perona

_chichocze maniacko_

_ciach_

Brook

_huśta się na trapezie_

Yohohohohoho~!

Robin

_zachowuje całkowity spokój_

Bon Clay

_unosi jedną nogę do obrotu_

Jeszcze raz! En, doix…

Brook

_nuci_

Bone~ to be wild~

Trapez

_trzask_

Brook

Bo-

_leci na zbity kościany pysk_

Buggy

_zadarł głowę_

Ej, Bon-chan…

Perona

_maniacki chichot_

Robin

_zerk_

Bon Clay

C-

_bum! Brook zwala się prosto na nieszczęsnego okamę i obydwaj lądują w piasku areny_

Bon Clay

_powykręcany pod wszystkimi możliwymi kątami_

Un… du…

Brook

_rozsypał się w kupkę kości_

Buggy

Ałć…

Law

_wygląda zza kulis z obiecującym psychopatycznym uśmiechem_

Może lekarza…?

* * *

**Gdzieś w czeluściach cyrku**

Crocodile

_poklepuje Bananawani po ogonie_

Dobry krokodylek.

Zoro

_odkuśtykuje przed siebie w kierunku, z którego przybiegły rozliczne okazy fauny_

To ja już pójdę…

Usopp

_normalnie pobiegłby za Zoro, ale ta bestia na drodze… a raczej dwie bestie…_

Doflamingo

_nadchodzi korytarzem od strony kulis, oddychając ciężko_

No to się uwolniłem od tej zołzy… O, Crocodile, co tu robisz? Nie powinieneś przymierzać jakiegoś nowego szalika?

Usopp

_zamarł za rogiem_

Crocodile

_stalowe nerwy_

Doflamingo

Ale tu ciemno… Gdyby nie to cygaro, nie poznałbym… No, ale uciekłem tej diablicy.

Crocodile

Idź do diabła, Doflamingo.

Doflamingo

_niezrażony, klapnął sobie na ziemię po turecku_

No wiesz, Nami.

Crocodile

Gdybyś tylko zechciał kiwnąć palcem, tańczyłaby, jak byś jej zagrał.

_cygaro zgasło_

Masz ogień?

Doflamingo

Nie, ale sznur się znajdzie. To całkiem przyjemna i bolesna śmierć, fufu~~

Bananawani

_niuch niuch_

Doflamingo

Ciemno tu, cholercia… No to będę się zbierał, muszę nakarmić zwierzęta.

Crocodile

_ostentacyjnie go ignoruje_

Doflamingo

To i tak lepsze niż pilnować magazynu, fufufu~

Bananawani

_otwiera leniwie paszczę_

Crocodile

Ni-

Doflamingo

_szarp_

C-

Bananawani

_chaps!_

Usopp

_miał niestety lepszy widok. bam! zemdlał za rogiem_

_rozlega się przeraźliwy akompaniament upadających na ziemię okularów_

Crocodile

_filozoficznie_

Krokodyl kontra ptaszysko: jeden zero.

_po chwili milczenia_

Mój fular…!

* * *

**Gdzieś w czeluściach cyrku, tylny korytarz niedaleko toalet**

Hawkins

_tasuje talię_

Smoker

_kopci jak smok_

Hawkins

_patrzy na niego niezdecydowanie. powiedzieć, czy nie…_

Smoker

_patrzy na Hawkinsa ostrzegawczo_

Hawkins

_zamknął usta, które dopiero co otworzył_

Smoker

No i?

Hawkins

_rozkłada karty na stole_

Smoker

_niecierpliwi się już_

Hawkins

_spojrzał na karty. raz, drugi i trzeci_

Smoker

_wybuchnął_

No i? Czeka mnie kariera w tym cyrku, czy nie?!

Hawkins

Jasna cholera… Czeka nas inspekcja!

Zoro

_wynurza się zza rogu, zmechacony co niemiara. wielki ten cyrk, cholera_

Introspekcja?

Hawkins

_wrzask_

Inspekcja! Leć, powiedz im! Na co czekasz! Kid miał wam powiedzieć o zwierzętach! Trzeba je połapać, zanim przyjdzie Kizaru!

Zoro

_warczy, zawracając i patrząc tęsknie na kibel_

Dobra, dobra, już idę.

_po jakimś 15 minutach_

Smoker

_patrzy na Hawkinsa znacząco_

Hawkins

_patrzy na Smokera_

Co?

Smoker

_patrzy na Hawkinsa_

Czy ty wiesz, że posłałeś tam Zoro?

Hawkins

_mija pięć minut_

_facepalm_

* * *

**Za kulisami**

Nami

Wyżyłeś się już?

Law

_zaciera łapki nad połamanym Bon Clayem_

Brook

_jęczy_

Moje kości…

Nami

_buch! przez łeb_

Durny kościotrupie! Miałeś tylko ćwiczyć, nie spadać z trapezu!

Brook

_żałośnie_

Ale on został przecięty…

Sanji

_kops, nadal trzymając tacę z filiżankami_

Nie sprzeczaj się z damą!

Nami

_wskazuje palcem Luffy'ego_

Idź go poszukać!

Luffy

_dożebrał się wreszcie czegoś do jedzenia i żuje zwycięsko kość_

Kogo?

Chopper

Zoro zniknął…

Luffy

_burczy_

Może różowy go znajdzie po drodze…

Nami

No już, gryź szybciej tę kość!

Luffy

_znika za drzwiami zaplecza_

Nami

_marszczy brwi_

Zaraz… a Usopp gdzie?!

* * *

**Gdzieś w czeluściach cyrku, droga okrężna**

Zoro

_człap, człap_

_kap-kap-kap_

Zoro

_człap_

_kap_

Zoro

Którędy do Krokodyla… To przecież było niedaleko… No, może nie aż tak niedaleko, ale…

_cisza_

Zoro

Jest tu kto…?

_z następnego zakrętu widać światełko_

Zoro

Halo?

_jego oczom ukazuje się oceanarium. zbiorniki wodne są częściowo stłuczone, a syreny ledwo oddychają_

Zoro

_patrzy w lewo_

_patrzy w prawo_

_załamany_

Sanji by wiedział, co zrobić..

_po chwili, radośnie_

Sushi!

* * *

W następnym odcinku – w najlepszym razie nie-oczekiwana inspekcja!


End file.
